


Soft Conversations

by yellow_paladin



Series: Yellow Paladin Lotor [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Lotor (Voltron) Lives, Melancholy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Short & Sweet, Yellow Paladin Lotor, blind!lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_paladin/pseuds/yellow_paladin
Summary: Lotor was saved from the Quintessence field, but blinded. He's able to rekindle his relationship with Allura, and the two work on fixing what they've made with soft conversations.___Yellow Paladin Lotor AU, probably going to be a small collection of short and sweet lotura fics





	Soft Conversations

"Where are you going?"

Her hand slid down the doorway as she peered back at him, watching him feel the bed as if searching for something. She sighed and sat down next to where he laid, still in the covers. The Castle’s room was warm and still. Keeping his gaze at the door, he traced the curves of the bed until his hands found her own.

"Coran and the others are heading to town" she stated softly, grasping his fingers. She took his hands into hers, feeling his scars. "We're going to pick up some supplies, and I might trim my hair, Shiro said there's a lovely Earth style I ought to-" 

He pulled away, locking his arms and tensing before letting out a sigh. She grabbed his hands again, and waited a silent minute before offering a sigh of her own. "I could stay... or if you'd like you could-" "No, its fine." The room fell silent. Allura let go.

She grimaced. In all their time together, communication had never been their strong suit.

She watched his gaze fall to his hands as he moved his hair out of his face. A habit, she supposed. The same nervous habit she first saw when they met so long ago, brushing it aside before introducing himself with a quick breath and a smug remark about the Paladins. It was silly now that he couldn't see, but she still thought it was endearing. A lot of things were silly now. 

He was thinking. She placed her hand on his gently, waiting for a response. "Princess, I-," "Allura." She corrected, taking his hand in her own, entwining them. She pulled them closer still. Brushing her fingers against his, reminding him she was there. 

"Allura, I want to see it. You. When you come back." He stammered. His grasp tightening before his voice trailed off at the feeling of her hand on his cheek. It traced down his jaw and brushed his hair aside, tucking it behind his ear. "Darling, when I come back," she almost whispered as her hands pulled his own up to her hair, "I'll show you." They pulled him closer, pressing against his back. "You'll like it, I'm sure." She paused, taking his hand again and pressing his palm against her collar. "The length will be here." 

"Oh," he laughed, looking past her. "This Earth style must be more than a trim."

"Maybe," she teased, pulling his hair from where she had tucked it behind his ear. It draped messily, a change from the impeccable neatness there was before. It was quite a look for a normally put-together and serious Galra prince, nestled into the Castles elaborate bedding surrounded by pristine walls, familiar and comfortable. "But it can always wait until tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> More soft Lotura to be added soon UwU


End file.
